


What Is Love

by Kaistarus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, love is confusing, the boys give relationship advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaistarus/pseuds/Kaistarus
Summary: Hinata knew nothing about love. He knew a lot about volleyball, but it turned out they didn’t correlate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 44





	What Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was an old short-story I turned in for school that I felt fit Hinata's character, so I turned it into a fic lol hope it worked

Hinata knew nothing about love.

He knew a lot about volleyball, but it turned out they didn’t correlate.

He’d been watching Disney movies with Natsu for years though, so he felt like he should have been an expert. Except, his feelings couldn’t be described with a magic carpet ride, dancing in a forest, or even two lions singing with a weird amount of sexual tension. No, being around you felt way more intense than all that.

It felt like his heart constantly wanted to jump out of his chest and his hands couldn’t decide between sweating or shaking so they just did both. There was this weird itch under his skin that wouldn’t go away until you were within reach and the amount of times he’d received a ball with his face because of how often he daydreamed of you was becoming absurd.

He would daydream about touching you a lot, especially while staring at you in class. In the way where he wished he was holding your delicate hands as they rested on your desk. Sometimes he wished he could feel your heartbeat under his fingertips, desperate to know if it ever beat as fast as his when you were together. He even longed to run his fingers through your soft hair, dreaming of laying your head in his lap after a long day of practice and spending your free days together. Doing nothing and everything and just existing together in the same space.

One day he caves and goes to the only two people he can think of for advice.

“You’ve come to the right place,” Noya says, patting him on the back confidently. “If anyone can help you get a girlfriend it’s us.”

“We are the lady experts around here.” Tanaka nods, stroking his chin with a cocky smirk.

Hinata nods while tossing a volleyball between his hands, hoping the distraction will calm the anxious rhythm of his heart. This will be the first time he actually voices any of these issues. “So, how did you guys know you loved Kiyoko?”

Nishinoya’s eyes go wide and his hands shoot up defensively. “Whoa, that’s a big word there buddy. I don’t know about-”

“The moment I saw her.” Tanaka smiles dopily. “I proposed on the spot.”

“You what?” Noya panickedly turns to Hinata. “Don’t do that.”

“But how did you know?” Hinata furrows his brow, frustrated Tanaka’s been hiding such important information.

“I don’t know. She just came into the gym and it’s like everything clicked into place.” Tanaka turned away with a far off look in his eyes.

Hinata and Noya both tilt their heads in confusion. Hinata didn’t understand him at all. Things never made sense when he was around you. If anything you’d thrown his world completely out of whack.

“Did that help?” Noya raises a brow, uncertain now that he understood Hinata’s problem.

Hinata told them it had. Which wasn’t a complete lie he realizes as he biked home over the mountain. He learned that love was something complicated, with more questions than answers, and that he may never get those answers. But he also learned that he kind of doesn’t care if it means he gets to spend more time with you trying to find them.

Once he entered his third year, Hinata’s love for you had become as easy as breathing. The butterflies had dissolved into warm familiarity rather than abrupt nervousness. His chest no longer ached when he thought of you, but he still found it pretty hard to breathe when you smiled at him. He had become familiar with the warmth that enveloped him when your eyes met and fond of the casualness that developed within your gradually built friendship. Sometimes it wasn’t enough, but most of the time it was everything.

Unfortunately, as it turned out, Hinata was pretty easy to read, so only everyone knew he loved you which didn’t matter unless you found out. It wasn’t that he didn’t want you to know, but more that he was scared once his feelings were out they’d get annihilated because you were beautiful and intelligent and a million times out of his league. He just wanted to keep you as close as possible for as long as possible.

Sometimes though he lets himself hope. When your eyes linger a little too long during class, when your fingers card through his hair during late night study sessions, or when you open your mouth to say something only to eventually close it and refuse to acknowledge whatever was on the tip of your tongue. It was moments like those that had him imagining what it might be like to kiss you, at least once, or maybe just hold your hand knowing you felt the same way.

There was nothing different planned for tonight. He’s invited you over to ‘study’, but really it was another lame excuse to spend time with you. Usually you’d accuse him of slacking off, which you’d be completely right about but he’d deny, then you’d likely give up trying and play games or watch a movie with him. But tonight you’re completely silent, eyebrows drawn together and lips pressed into a thin line.

“Is something wrong?” He asks, which makes you visibly tense.

“No, it’s just… Yes. Actually, yes..” You say. There isn’t any animosity, but instead you sound… nervous. Which makes him nervous.

“Are you feeling sick?” Hinata asked hesitantly. He needed to fill the air with nervous chatter because confrontation made him uncomfortable.

“Look,” You sighed, looking up exhaustedly at him. “I’m not stupid.”

“Well, duh,” he raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Did someone say you were?”

“No, I just-” You pushed the few books that laid in between you and shuffled closer to him. Hinata’s face lit up a brilliant shade of red when you invaded his personal space. “I’ve been waiting for you to do something Hinata and I--I can’t.”

“Do what?” Hinata tilted his head.

“You seriously can’t be this dense.” You roughly grab both of Hinata’s cheeks in a sort of cradle that sends his heart into a frenzy. He’s itching to place his hands on top of yours, but he balls them up into material of his shorts instead.

“I kind of am, yeah.”

Your eyes scan his face. “You’re looking a little red.”

“My room’s a little hot.”

“It’s winter.”

Hinata can’t cock his head to the side like he wants to because of the hands holding him still. You should know by now Hinata is dense and slow to pick on vague hints. If you want something from him you’ll have to tell him straight out. “(Y/N) I don’t know what’s-”

“Why can't you just tell me how you feel?”

It hits Hinata like a semi-truck and he feels the heat rush to his face. You knew.

“Well,” he stumbles over the right words. Any words. “I just… didn’t think it was important.”

“How is that not-”

Hinata scrambles to cut her off. “I didn’t want to ruin this and make you uncomfortable. I just wanted things to stay… how they are. I thought things would get weird, so I just… didn’t.”

You’re glaring at him and it’s exactly what Hinata didn’t want.

“You’re such an idiot.”

Hinata isn’t given much time to argue before you’re pulling him toward you to seal your lips together.

It’s not great. There aren’t fireworks like every Disney movie promised him. It’s sloppy, wet, and teeth where Hinata assumes teeth shouldn’t be used. It’s honestly the least romantic thing Hinata has ever experienced. But it’s you.

So, it’s perfect.

“I’ve thought about this for years.” Hinata whispers between gentle kisses.

“Me too.” You smile against his lips, trying to sneak another kiss before he pulls away astonished.

“You what?” He grabs your shoulders desperately. “If you knew why didn’t you say something?”

“I thought it was obvious,” you try to explain. “I thought you were waiting for a reason.”

“I’m not that smart.” Hinata smiles then rests his forehead against yours. “I love you.” He says, finally. It’s a weight off his shoulders and it feels so right.

You open your mouth, and he notices you fumble for words. He kisses you before you can say anything because you know. He finally told you.

And that’s enough.


End file.
